Spirited
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Second try for this story. I promise it will be better this time around. Ty/Amy


_**Prologue**_

_He sat slumped forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, fingers tangled in his dark brown hair. Dressed in jeans and a green polo, he was barefoot. Around his ankles were shackles with chains attaching him to the floor. He was in the basement to his home, held captive there ever since the death of his father a month before. The room was dark and chilly, with no windows to let in any light or warmth. The only light came from a lightbulb on a chain that was suspended above the young man._

_All around him were reminders of the life he'd had before the death of his mother; furniture that she had picked out for their home was covered with white sheets, family portraits and her riding trophies cluttered atop the furniture. There were boxes of her clothes and jewelry, of old letters and photos she'd kept over the years. But of course that was all from happier times in the young man's life. It all seemed so far away to him now..._

_On the otherside of the room was a staircase that lead to the main part of the house. The door at the top of the staircase slowly opened and light poured down the stairs, attracting the young man's attention. He lifted his head and a small smile graced his features as his emerald green eyes landed on the form of a young maid, she couldn't have been more than sixteen, who was worriedly glancing over her shoulder as she hurried down the stairs, a bowl in her hands._

_Once at the foot of the stairs she looked to him and smiled at him as she brought over the food, "I snuck this from the dinner. Do you want me to try and sneak anymore tonight?"_

_The young man shook his head, "You didn't have to sneak this, I ate last night."_

_"You need to eat every day, not just once every other day." The young girl said with a shake of her head, blonde ponytail swinging behind her._

_"Thank you, Mary-Anne." He whispered with a grateful smile._

_She flushed and smiled at him, "You're welcome, Ty. Eat up and I'll sneak back later for the dishes." With that she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room before she was discovered._

_The young man, Ty, chuckled and turned to the bowl of warm soup she'd brought him, picking up the spoon and quickly starting to eat. He may have not wanted her to sneak him food for fear of her safety, but he was still grateful nontheless. And very hungry. Ty was an athletic, well built young man. He needed to eat much more than what he was being fed now to maintain himself._

_Finishing quickly, he noted that there had been a slightly different taste to the soup that night as he carefully slid the dishes across the floor to hide them under a sheet so that only Mary-Anne would know they were down there. Settling back in his chair, Ty puzzled over what could have caused the soup to taste different._

_A few minutes passed and he yawned sleepily, deciding that the warm food in his stomach was enough to make him drowsy. Standing, he walked over to the makeshift bed he had beside his chair, the chains dragging over the floor behind him and as he laid down, doing his best to be comfortable despite the shackles on his ankles. He pulled his blanket over his body and was soon fast asleep._

_**~S~**_

_The door atop the staircase opened again, and this time the young maid wasn't alone as she hurried down the stairs and over to the sleeping figure, crouching beside him to be sure that he was unconscious. She turned back and nodded._

_The woman behind her had long red hair that was done up in an elegant bun on the top of her head, dressed in a fancy evening gown and black high heels. Emeralds adorned her ears and throat. She was the young man's step-mother._

_"Is he out deep enough to be moved?" She asked._

_"Yes ma'am, he won't be waking up anytime soon. I put enough sedatives in the soup to put a horse to sleep." Mary-Anne answered._

_"Good, then lets get this over with." The woman said and the two men behind her, both dressed in black, went around her and unshackled the young man, picking up his drugged body and slinging his arms over their shoulders they carried him out of the room behind the woman and young girl._

_Through the large house they went, up the stairs to Ty's bedroom. They went inside and Mary-Anne opened the closet door, taking the noose they had made and fashioned to the clothes rack in her hands. She and the two men went through the painstaking process of putting the noose around the sleeping youth's throat and setting him up on a chair. Once they had that done, they looked to their boss._

_She smirked and walked over to them, looking directly into Ty's peacefully sleeping face as she kicked the chair out from under him..._

"No!" Eighteen year old Amy Fleming sat bolt upright in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest as she frantically looked around her. What met her eyes was the sight of her dorm room at the college she attended, Green Briar University, a private college that specialized in equestrian students.

Slowly calming down, Amy thought back over the horrific dream she'd just encountered, the climax to a string of dreams she'd been having over the past month, all about the same young man... And she'd just watched him die.

_'It couldn't have been real! There's no way that really happened to someone, it was just a horrible nightmare.' _Amy told herself as she stood and paced up and down the room, the plush green carpet gentle on her bare feet. She ran her hands over her face and groaned.

Why would she dream something so horrible? Had it been something she'd eaten at dinner that night?

Grabbing her room key, Amy slipped out of her bedroom and went to the bathroom that she had to share with the rest of the girls on her floor.

Large and spacious with white tile floors and green walls, the bathroom was split down the middle by a large wall that had a huge mirror stretching on either side of it, sinks below on both sides. The left of the room had a row of seven toilets while the right had ten showers. The school had recently added three more showers after the girls had complained repeatedly about having to fight to get in a shower with so many other girls living on the floor, the floor housing a total of twenty-five females.

Amy went over to one of the sinks and turned on the cold water, cupping her hands and leaning forward so that she could splash some water onto her face.

Lifting her dripping face to look in the mirror, Amy looked closely at her reflection and swallowed. She wished she knew what was making her have such odd dreams.

Sighing, she turned away from the mirror and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and dried her wet face. Throwing it away, she left the bathroom and went back to her room, finally glancing at the clock on her cell phone face and seeing that it was three in the morning.

She flopped back onto her bed with a groan, rolling onto her side to face the wall. She stared at it for a long moment, the long running episodes of dreams running through her mind in fast forward, beginning at the first moment she'd seen Ty, where he'd been first trapped to the chair after losing his father, then coming to a jarring halt at the moment when poor Ty had met his unfortunate end. She winced, praying that no human being would _ever_ have to go through that, especially the young man she'd grown to know from her dreams. He may have only been a dream, but she'd developed a connection with him that she couldn't explain.

After several minutes, Amy pulled her covers to her shoulder and closed her eyes, hoping she'd go back to sleep soon but praying she wouldn't have another nightmare if she did.


End file.
